Where Our Story Begins and Ends
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times." - Charles Dickens. Whether it was a bad deal or just fate, they could never get it right. Not in this lifetime. With the limits they have, they can only hope to meet again. Reincarnation AU.
1. Chapter 1

Worst of times

A/N: Yo! And we're back with more trash. The reason I say 'we' is because I'm not working on this alone. My sister, keriababe2010, is working with me on this to compensate for a request I asked her for. It's going to be a great pleasure working with her because I can't write angst to save my life. So, the updating schedule may be erratic. Also, there will be two chapters per era, so the date and place will be listed. Enjoy.

 **France, 1348**

 _Shadow's POV_

Shifting my gaze away from the open door, I sat up. Ever since this stupid plague came out I've been having a shitty fever. Retching into a bucket, I groaned, seeing more blood collect inside it. Lying back down, I turned over as the cane prodded at my neck.

"Well, there aren't any boils." Came the physician's voice muffled by the mask-he? - wore.

Another mask quickly showed up as they sat me up right, and took my arm. Watching the needle slide in, I grimaced as my blood came out thick, black, and stunk to high heaven with green pus afterwards. Reaching for the bucket again, I stopped as the second doctor held a wooden cup towards me.

"It'll help with the sickness."

That was definitely a woman. I might not be able to see much by the smock covering her front, but I could tell from the voice. They must've just picked her up off the street.

Taking it from her, I nodded in thanks. Lifting the mug, I cradled my wrist as it clenched in protest. I can't even remember how long I've had this disease. The Black Death, some people are calling it. Or at least that's what I heard from the family outside my window.

"Drink it." She urged, using the cane to tip the cup to my lips.

I assume they made into a tea for easier effects. Doesn't matter, I'm going to die anyway. It's already hard enough for me to move.

Looking at the doctor that had taken my blood, he asked, "Do you wish for repentance?"

Shrugging off the torn and dirty shirt, I turned my back to them, noticing the female doctor sidle beside him.

I flinched as the cane thwacked against my back once, twice, three times. I counted at least up twenty before he stopped; knowing for sure red, angry marks now clung to my back and shoulders.

A/N: Man, I wish this was a bit longer, but I think I've said what I needed to until the next chapter. My sister will do the second life, and it'll switch with each life. We may notify who's writing the chapters, but that's still on the fence at the moment. Review please.


	2. Bloody Storms

Bloody Storms

A/N: I know I should wait to update, but I'm so excited and I've improved a little with the help of my creative writing class. My sister is coming up next, so be prepared. Really, her angst is amazing, so it's not my fault if you end up crying. Meanwhile, enjoy some normalcy before it goes to hell in a handbasket.

Guest: Thank you so much. We'll have lots of fun with this, and I hope you will too.

 **France, 1348**

 _Sandy's POV_

I shifted in the small stool, ignoring the shavings clinging to my pants. Looking over my notes, I sighed, leaning towards the desk before snapping upwards as the door slammed open. I turned, seeing the doctor who took me under his wing walk in.

"Sorry about the intrusion, but…" He paused, taking his cap off and closing the door.

"Well?" I prompted as rain pounding against the windows acted as a buffer between the silence.

He looked up at me, brown eyes dull and watery. "The patient we saw yesterday. He's –for god's sake put your mask on." He yelled, starting towards me.

Adjusting the leather beak, I nodded for him to continue. What's so special about the patient yesterday? He was dying like the rest of the people we saw and tried to treat.

"Well, I went to check up on him after you left, he looked healthier somehow. His fever went down and he even stood up." He explained, twisting the cap between his hands.

Standing up, I grabbed my coat, turning towards him once more. "I'm gonna go check on him."

I paused at his doorstep, hesitantly touching the wood to feel jagged edges. Someone kicked the door down.

"Bring the wood over there." I heard someone yell.

Seeing two men come apparently out of nowhere, I glanced over to see a pile of wood starting to form. There are some bodies scattered around, so they're obviously planning on burning them. But where's my patient?

The group of people gathered around as the rain stopped and the wood lit to life in a clash of orange and red. Watching them, I started towards the group as someone screamed and another dropped to the ground. Please no.

"He's one of them. Throw him in."

Pushing through the sea of bodies, I paused as they dragged my patient towards the flames.

"No," I shouted, "I'm gonna save him. He's still alive."

I looked as my patient's head lolled back confirming the opposite of what I said. Smoke inhalation, that's got to be it. He didn't die because of the Black plague. That can't be it.

"That must mean she's contaminated too." A woman whispered.

Hearing the agreement grow louder, I thrashed as I was grabbed and pushed towards the flames as well.


	3. The Sun Rises in the East

The Sun rises in the East

 **Wallachia, 1459**

The sky was painted in myriad hues of red and orange as the sun peeked over the horizon, signaling the arrival of a new day. Another day of endless bloodshed, battles, and chaos. It seemed tiresome, but Shadow loved every minute of it. The adrenaline rush when engaged in battles to the death, thundering sounds of a cannon going off just a little too close for comfort, the look of fear in the eyes of the enemy as they realize there was no escape in sight, and that this was their last battle, last breath – it was. Oh. So. Glorious.

Because without a doubt, it would be their last. He was undoubtedly going to win, and then he'd return home with a new trophy to put in his 'trophy case'.

He'd finally return to _her._

And the thought of that alone was enough to power him through all of this, as he sliced through another horde of enemies. He _had_ to win this war. Take some heads and get home to his wife. If there was one thing he hated about this entire affair, it was that he had to be separated from her for so long. He missed her and the way she smiled at him, the way she kept him on his toes. He can still remember the way she looked the day he left. A small, fragile smile on her face, bright eyes shining so fervently, completely trusting him to make his way back to her.

Just thinking about her made him feel like he could do nothing and everything all at the same time. She was both his greatest strength and greatest weakness.

For now, he had a message to send. He grinned; one the devil himself would be envious of and rushed into battle again.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me this long to finish this, and that it's short. It was forced out of me by Saints- fan herself, so I'm sorry if it's crap (It is, sorry). Criticism is appreciated and welcomed.


	4. and Sets in the West

…and Sets in the West

A/N: Hello minna-san! Are you ready for angst? *saints-fan throws paper at my head* Alright, jeez! Well, let's just say I had _lots_ of fun writing this chapter, and I even snuck in a (couple of) reference (s) (bonus points to those who find them and guess correctly). Ehehehe, now it's time for you guys to find out why I'm on saints-fan's perpetual shit list. This actually started from a prompt I got from LiveJournal; it was Hide.

 **Wallachia, 1461**

… _ **You can run, but you can't hide…**_

That smooth, sinister voice echoed in her head as she turned another corner. Sandy never thought that she'd ever come in contact with _him_ again. Her former fiancé, the one man she could go a lifetime without ever seeing again. _**Calvin.**_ Just thinking his name made her shudder in disgust. As she ran, she could only think of how things went wrong so quickly. How could they have been so blind? So arrogant and foolish? They were blinded by their own strength and now hubris was coming to punish them. They never even considered that there would be a trap waiting for when the final battles began.

And now, because of this man, this despicable, vile, _unassuming_ slip of a man, her home was destroyed, her family scattered, and she herself trapped in the wings of the angel of death. But, if she was trapped anyway, it would be on her terms. So she kept running; there was no way she would go down without a fight. Just wasn't in her nature.

And if he even thought about taking her for some sick sort of trophy then, well, he had another thing coming.

She frantically turned down another corridor and ran up a flight of stairs, leaving bloodstains from her blistered feet as she went. She was aiming for the tallest tower of her precious, beautiful – destroyed, crumbling – castle. She knew what she had to do, even if it terrified her. She absolutely would NOT let him take her alive. No matter what. The vows she took on the day she got married helped to hold her resolve as she climbed into the window and onto the ledge, preparing herself for what she was about to do.

As she looked down, she couldn't help feel regret. She wasn't ready to die; she had a whole life to live with her husband and she _didn't want to leave it!_ She heard footsteps echoing loudly from down the hall and knew that the alternative wasn't an option for her. So, with regret lodged deeply in her chest, she looked out one last time at her kingdom, felt hot, salty anguish sting behind her eyelids, and jumped.

' _I'm so sorry, Shadow.'_

-0o0-

Shadow was enjoying himself. With every battle and every victory, he was sending his message loud and clear. He would NOT tolerate or bow down to little upstart cowards who thought they could take over his lands, take over his country. Yes, he was totally talking about that bastard Calvin. Stupid bastard thought he could just try to hostile takeover his country and get away with it? Wrong! Stupid arrogant bastard.

He couldn't help but gloat a little as he watched his troops slowly overtake the enemy. It would only serve that idiot right to keep losing as he had. There was no one who could possibly best him in combat. So he thought, but he couldn't help the feeling he had that something was off. They had moved pretty far into enemy territory, but it seemed like they weren't even trying to defend their homeland. They were just going through the motions so to speak. And as he looked closer, sure enough, they weren't even battling that fiercely, simply allowing them to advance further in and…farther away from home.

Sudden realization struck, and panic and fear flooded his veins. This was a damn trap and he fuckin' fell for it like an idiot.

Damnit, he needed to get home, _**now,**_ **and FAST.**

He called for his second-in-command.

"Oi! Faker! You can handle things here right?"

"Of course I can. Who the hell do you think I am?" Sonic grinned.

Shadow just rolled his eyes. "Right. I'm headed back home. I've got a bad feeling something's happened, and I need to be back there."

Without waiting for a reply, he mounted his horse and sped off back towards home. God, he hoped he wasn't too late.

An image of his wife with that small, fragile smile on her face flashed through his mind.

' _Please, please let me get there in time. Let her be safe.'_

His instincts were screaming at him. She _needed_ him and he wasn't there.

He urged himself to go faster. He should have never entered in this damn war in the first place.

-0o0-

The feeling of weightlessness as she fell helped to put her mind at ease. As the wind blew past her, her thoughts only rested on the fact that she'd be able to see her sons again. It had been so long and she had missed them so. She never really got over the pain of losing them. _**Bryce. Sam.**_ She would never forget their names. _'Mama's coming, just wait for me a little longer.'_

No sooner than the thought had crossed her mind, her world came to a shuddering, staggering halt. Confused, she slowly opened her eyes only to see a hand holding onto hers and a smooth voice echoing in her ears.

"Now, now, love. You have to be more careful. What would have happened if I wasn't here to catch you, hm?"

Her entire body seized with horror. No. No, no, no, no, no, _no!_ This could  not be happening! He wasn't – he couldn't have – how could he…! Her breathing quickened rapidly and her heart started beating hurriedly as if it was trying to leap right out of her chest.

 _ **Calvin!**_

Tears started pouring out of her eyes and she started thrashing and struggling in his grasp, trying to force him to let her go. She would rather die than to be caught by him again.

"Now, love, stop struggling. You know you can't beat me. Or have you forgotten what happened last time? Besides, don't you want to be here when your _precious_ husband returns? Now, let's go get you all dolled up for your _king._ " Calvin taunted mercilessly.

He grinned, a sharp, twisted curve of the lips. "He should be headed here right about now."

He proceeded to carry her back in, reveling in the symphonious harmony of her pain and torment.

-0o0-

It had taken a full year for him to plan everything, but now things were finally going his way. With some well-placed spies and superb information gathering – he had the best subordinates, honestly – he can now bring all those who've scorned him to ruin. He had infiltrated enemy terrain, brought the entire region to its knees, and now all he had to do was wait for the main character to arrive so he can show off his handiwork.

He walked into _their_ chamber, enjoying the way Sandy's eyes flashed with pain as if him being in their private space was physically causing her harm. What a glorious day it was, indeed.

He heard the sounds of commotion coming from the front gates and knew that it was time for the show to begin. He grabbed Sandy, kept her close to him with an iron grip around her waist and started walking them down the concrete stairs.

"Let's go, shall we? A king deserves a proper welcome from his queen, don't you agree?" Calvin grinned in malicious triumph.

"Long live the king."

The end?

A/N: Hahahaha, please don't kill me! I love/hate cliffhangers and I couldn't help but leave it there! Ask saints-fan, she knows! I do this all the time (shameless self-promotion time: if you love angst, check out my profile keriababe2010). Have fun reading saints-fan's part, ehehe. Beware, chapter five ain't that safe for work, *wink wink*. (I low key wanna turn this into its own separate fiction, though.)


	5. Touch

The Walls are Sinking when You're Touching Me

A/N: *insert Tatsuma laugh* It's always chapter 5. I'm so sorry, I just didn't want this to go to waste and sit the Binder of Doom. But, I do have the appropriate rating and you can totally skip this if you wish unless we haven't updated yet. If not, I really am sorry. Also, not everything is historically accurate (In Queen Elizabeth's case) because I need conflict…and angst. I'm really sorry for the smut. Alternate title: Trading Places.

 **Elizabethan Era, England, 1564**

 _Shadow's POV_

"We'll always be friends, right?" She asked, turning her chartreuse gaze on me and plopping underneath the tree.

I simply nodded, standing beside her. I've seen her around the castle sometimes, and every time she'd talk to me about studies or something. Mom told me to stay away from her, but she just keeps coming back.

* * *

"Do you need anything else, my queen?" I asked, wondering why I'm suddenly her personal servant. We haven't seen each other since we were children.

Watching her hand as it traced the pattern of the bed sheet, I shifted, hearing the other doors in the castle close for the night.

"Could you just lie with me?" She finally said, snapping me away from my thoughts.

I looked at her, nearly forgetting her odd fear of the dark. I nodded, reluctantly shrugging off the little layers of clothing I had. After all, I have to obey the queens' orders. No matter how much I dislike orders, it's expected of a lowly servant to comply even if said orders are idiotic to begin with.

Settling beside her, my breath caught in my throat as she slid towards me, putting her head on my shoulder. Daring to look at her, I was taken aback at the shy smile she wore.

Why am I noticing things I shouldn't? The slight curves of her body, her neck, full lips. Hell, I even noticed the unguarded confidence I normally ignore. But mostly how close she is. I hesitantly curled an arm around her frame, pressing my lips against hers, welcoming her warmth. Lowering my lips to her neck, I sucked, earning a breathless gasp. The smell of rose greeted me as she leaned towards me, soft whispers of love coming from me.

"Shadow."

I inwardly cursed at her soft call, berating myself for acting out of passion.

"Yes, your grace?" I finally replied, slightly loosening the grip I had.

"Look at me." She ordered, pulling away from my ear and setting a hand underneath my chin.

I met her fiery, green gaze as her hand disappeared behind the purple nightdress she wore. A single pull later, she was exposed before me causing my throat to dry.

"Your majesty," I breathed, turning my sights elsewhere. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Sandy replied as I looked at her, keeping my eyes glued to her face.

Molding our lips together again, I slowly kneaded her breasts, earning a moan in response. I slid my hands to her hips, pulling her closer. I watched as her hair acted as a curtain as she kissed me once more. Sliding inside her, I waited as white and blonde curls met.

Letting my head fall back onto the pillows as she rose and fell against me, I growled, squeezing her thighs. Meeting her for each thrust, I moaned, fitting my chin between the crook of her neck. I bit my lip to avoid crying out as her walls tightened.

"Shadow." Her sudden shout startled me only to be forgotten as I realized her thighs and my lower stomach were damp with white.

"Sandy." I croaked, pulling our sweaty bodies apart and falling next to her.

Closing the door behind me, I sighed, running a hand through my hair. No guards, lucky me. I guess a split second decision was best after all. I can't marry her anyway, so that really was the next best thing. Even if was foolish and I could be killed for this, but it felt right. One night is all I need and wanted. I've never felt better than I have now, thanks to my queen as always.

A/N: I'm so sorry that this sucks. Chapter six will come out right after because the shame is strong. Again, I apologize if this isn't your thing and you can skip it if you wish. Criticism is welcome!


	6. Together again

When you're close to me

A/N: I'm just going to do the same thing for this chapter like I did for five. Flashback then the main event. I feel like it works for me in this case. Also, I'm still extremely sorry for chapter five. Criticism is much welcome and appreciated.

 **Elizabethan Era, England, 1564**

 _Sandy's POV_

I sat up as the door opened, thankful I was covered and no one was beside me. He must've left in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, that was short lived as I realized who had entered my room.

"Your Highness." He purred, bowing.

He's not supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed to come back to court this early. What business could the duke even have with me?

"Calvin-Grand Duke," I said. "If it's to discuss the land-"

"No." He interrupted, righting himself. "My matters are more personal. A few of your chambermaids are saying there was a man who left your room."

I swallowed the lump forming. There's no way anyone would be up that late.

"Yes, but not the reason you think," I replied. "He's just a servant I've chosen as a bed warmer."

He simply nodded, walking towards me. A predatory look flashing in brown eyes.

"Is that all? I remember a rumor," He paused, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You invited a servant to sleep with you."

Focusing on the tapestry, I said nothing as he continued, "It was in great detail I might add. But it's not true is it?"

I looked at him, feeling a familiar ache bloom inside my chest. "No, he's just a servant I asked to watch over me," I repeated. "You remember my fear of the dark."

A smile stretched his lips as he stood and began turning away.

"He'll be executed."

* * *

It hadn't even been a month before Shadow's arrest. Calvin said it was treason, and I still wouldn't have believed him if this mess was for a different crime. Looking out at the throngs of people, I clenched my fist as the air became suffocating.

It was too soon.

The executioner shook his head as the priest spoke, refusing his offer.

"Why did he refuse?" I asked, flinching as Calvin's hand closed around mine.

"I paid him myself. There's no sense in a bastard with no family to pay for his own death." He said. "I made it easier for both of them."

I let out a shaky breath as Shadow's head rested on the scaffold with his hands tied behind his back. He looked up meeting my fear ridden gaze. At that, he smiled and mouthed the words, 'I love you.'

Letting my eyes fall shut, I grit my teeth as the hollow thump of head meeting ground floated above the roar of the crowd. How can people find entertainment in this?

Sucking in air, I snatched my hand out of the duke's grip heading towards the carriage and ignoring his call.

"Your grace, please come out." Rouge said. I barely heard her behind the thick door, but I know she won't leave until I say something.

"I'm fine. I jus' wanna be alone." I replied, pacing next to the bed.

Calvin shouldn't have known about this at all. I shouldn't have given into my own desires and neither should've Shadow.

I pressed my lips together as the sour taste of bile washed over me. My heart slammed against my rib cage as events from today and three weeks ago merged together in a sick reality. How could I have been so stupid? Darting my eyes around the room for prying eyes, I reached inside my pillow case. I sighed in relief as the cool, solid weight of a dagger hit my palm. Hearing silence from the other side of the door, I rolled up my sleeve, seeing myself in the reflection of the dagger as it pressed below my hand. The smell of iron became permanent as I caught sight of red staining my wrist.

 _Can love remember how to get me home to you?_

A/N: Yes, I know this is very Romeo and Juliet-esque. Except not really, cause Romeo never got executed somehow. Anyway, I didn't expect the flashback to be that long, but I do not regret it. Also, the diction is like this because I submerged myself so far into this that it became nearly poetic to Shakespeare himself, I'm kidding. Oh, and the line at the end is from "Together again" by Evanescence. Once again, criticism is welcome and appreciated.


	7. The Untouchable One

The Untouchable One

A/N: Slight change of plans for this chapter. I, Saints-fan, will finish writing it; mostly because I have more free time than my sister and I'm almost done with the first draft of my book. Also, I kinda want to stick with the myth that witches were burned cause I'm a slut for drama. Anyway, enjoy reading!

 **Salem Witch Trails, 1692**

"You'll never be alone, as long as I'm here. I'll never leave you alone,"

That's what he said. He promised her that he'd always be by her side. So why, _why_ did things turn out like this? He was supposed to be her savior. Not her condemner. Tears slid down her face as she stared at the blank, unforgiving face of the man she once called lover.

"Sandra Olivia Cheeks, I and the Court of Massachusetts, hereby place you under arrest for conspiring against the church and the immoral practice of witchcraft."

The gavel sounded. A death toll, the final nail in the coffin. She was alone in the end after all.

* * *

Hers was a lonely existence. Even more so once she moved to Salem. A woman living by herself was unheard of, so she settled for the town priest. It wasn't much, but anything to keep eyes off her.

She pushed open the door, the pail knocking against her leg. The door creaked open as she sighed, closing it with her foot.

Sandy smiled, saying, "Forgive me father, for I have sinned,"

Shadow leaned back in the chair, smiling. "What is your sin?"

She set the pail down, walking towards him and sitting in his lap. "I'm living with a man, unmarried."

His gaze softened as he tightened his grip around her. "Not for long,"

The ring on her finger burned more than the flames ever would. She felt the sick joy wafting off people as they waited for the torch—and her—to be lit. The ropes cut into her skin as she looked up, meeting his gaze.

"I'm doing this to save you," he said, his breath fanning against her neck.

Her laugh was choked as she shifted. The straw scratching against her feet. "You can untie me," she said in his ear. "Save us both."

"Our faith could've saved you," he said, backing away as another priest shouted her supposed crimes over the frenzied crowd.

Plumes of smoke rose, sealing her fate and damning his.

A/N: Personally, I feel like it's a good ending…for the first part, I mean. Good news: finished my first draft and I'm getting a new laptop for my birthday! Not so good news: This one is a pain in the butt. Uh, anyway, make sure to leave a review, please.


	8. Notice 2

Yeah, the wait's longer than we except because college things on my sister's end. Rest assured the chapters will be posted, and this fic will be finished. In the meantime have a sneak peek at the first chapter for the sequel:

Even if that tattoo thing was a current, nearly painful recount of all the times she lived and died except for twice, that didn't mean she was alone. Everyone had a "soulmate" as the media and research proclaimed. Some found who they were looking for; others didn't and ended up with someone else. But then again, she had the misfortune of getting it on her shoulder blade and even with a mirror or three; Sandy never saw the whole thing.

And, to be honest, it frustrated her to no end.


	9. Vows

Alluring Secret Black Vow

A/N: I screwed up with the notes on this part, so I sort of have no idea what I'm doing except General/George Washington!Shadow strikes again; which doesn't spell anything good for, well, everyone really. Anyway, I'm so sorry if this sucks. Also spies. And I want play with them more, so if they seem ooc I'm sort of sorry. (Then again, it is an AU) Warnings: Betrayal and intense smooches. But mostly betrayal.

 **Massachusetts, 1775**

 _Sandy's POV_

Hitting the wall, I let out a breathless laugh. I didn't think he'd figure it out so quickly. It really is laughable; I already have his battle plans figured out as well.

"Why?" Shadow asked. "I trusted you. Then you pull this shitty stunt."

I laughed as his red eyes narrowed and his solid body pressed against mine. "You shouldn't always assume people are on yer side."

He was silent for a moment, warm breath passing over my neck. "I trusted you," he repeated. "You're my wife. How could you—"

"I never talked about my job," I interrupted. "I constantly had someone send letters. It was pretty obvious."

His hand slammed against the wall as his other arm wrapped around my waist. His brows furrowed as his lips pressed against mine, coaxing them apart. Blocking my only exit, he dug his fingers into my hip. Pushing Shadow away, I looked at him, finally noticing his untucked shirt, disheveled hair, and slumped shoulders. He exhaled through his nose, sitting on the bed opposite of the door.

I started towards him, but stopped as his hand went up and the door opened.

"General, a few of our men have been captured in New York." A soldier said, taking a quick glance at me.

"We'll leave tonight," Shadow replied. "I need to talk to my _wife_ a little longer."

He nodded, looking between us then leaving. Shadow stood, making his way towards me and trapping me between his body and the wall again.

"Look at me." He growled, forcing my chin upwards.

Meeting his vexed gaze, I replied, "You should get ready, hon."

Acting like everything is back to normal might not be the best thing, but he's been on edge ever since this war started. He frowned, closing his eyes for a moment. Once he opened them again, I could tell the trust he had in me was utterly gone. He stepped away from me, walking towards the dresser and grabbing his jacket.

Keeping his back towards me, he said, "I don't know when I'll be back. However, when I am; I don't want to see a trace of you in this room. I want you to leave and never come back. Do you understand?"

I stayed silent, watching his back as he buttoned his jacket.

"Do you understand?" He repeated, his voice steady and a little louder.

I nodded, answering, "Yes,"

He turned and looked at me, grabbing a dagger off the night stand.

"What are you doin'?" I asked, hearing his measured steps click against wooden floor.

"I can't have people see a general's wife walking alone with suitcases." He said, turning my body to face the wall.

The ripping of fabric followed after, buttons bouncing away from where we stood. The only sound in the room was tearing fabric as the corset and bodice I wore loosened and fell to the floor in a heap of frayed string along with the dagger. I stiffened as his rough hands went on my hips, preparing to rip my skirts off as well. At least that's what I thought.

"I'm sorry," I blurted, turning to look at him. I ignored the tears streaming down my face as I repeated, "I'm so sorry."

He snorted, looking away from me. "Now you're sorry. Either way, you need to leave. There's an extra horse in the back."

I nodded as he pulled a white shirt and black pants from the closet. Throwing them at me, he turned away from me as I changed.

"You can go back to those damned British bastards." He growled.

I sniffled, straightening the collar and trying to ignore his smell on them. "I'm not. I obviously can't stay here," I paused, frowning at the realization that I still loved him. "But I'll leave, even if I don't—"

I stopped as the door clicked shut, leaving behind an upcoming argument and the rest of our marriage.

A/N: I liked writing this one. Much emotion on both parts, and I love it. Also, it took me a while to think of this because I had family over so I wasn't comfortable while writing because I wasn't in my room, which is where I write better. On another note, I decided to take the plunge of writing a book, it's still rough but I'm working on it. Still doesn't have a title though. Also, chapters 7 and 8 are in the works. Review please. Criticism is welcome.


	10. Vows II

Alluring Secret White Vow

A/N: Yes, these are named after and slightly inspired by Vocaloid. Actually, I used 1812 Overture as inspiration as well, but the majority of it was to annoy my sister. Originally, they were supposed to die at the end, but I decided not to because I wanted this one to be different; I wanted to kill them emotionally, and I hope it worked. The last two chapters are coming up, so if I were you I'd expect a sea of angst because both of us wouldn't stop sharing ideas of how to make everything hurt. Criticism is welcome and appreciated.

Jazzy: Thanks for pointing that out for me, now I have something to improve on and see if I have any other things to work on. On an unrelated note, have you ever seen One Punch Man?

 **New Haven, Connecticut, 1777**

 _Sandy's POV_

"It's General Shadow's army." A man yelled, taking his hat off and waving it. Other people quickly joined in his exuberance, shouting words of encouragement.

I looked up, expecting the army in the same high spirits they had when they passed through the first time. The only thing the crowd and I got was a barrel of wounded soldiers and a general with gauze on his shoulder packed together as horse hooves clacked against cobblestone and ice. The crowd quickly dissipated with mumbles of 'I don't want to get sick.' and 'It's too cold anyway.'

So much for a standing ovation.

* * *

I would've been home by now if it wasn't for that horse getting spooked by nothing and throwing Shadow off. I should've just left him there for someone else.

"Hey," I said, glancing at him. "At least stay awake 'til we get there."

He groaned, blinking slowly. I can't believe he really thought he'd be able to ride a horse with a damaged shoulder. Putting him on the bed, I almost scoffed. My southern hospitality never runs out, does it?

Carrying a wet cloth back, I huffed meeting his gaze. "Ya need yer bandages changed."

He frowned, simply turning his back towards me. I don't know why I expected a verbal answer. I sat next to him, peeling the bloody bandages away; only to find there weren't any traces of blood or even a scar.

Changing the bandages, even though they were useless now, I asked, "What happened?"

"You should know," He replied. "You're the one who gave away our battle plans."

"I meant to you."

He stood, fixing his shirt and jacket, saying, "Damn redcoat shot me in the shoulder and another grazed it with his bayonet."

I sighed, looking down at my clasped hands, surprised the ring was still there. I thought I had gotten rid of it. And the unlucky, sudden memory of our wedding vows came back full force. Great.

"Do you remember what you promised me?" I asked. Nothing can fix this.

He only nodded, resting his hand against the doorway, disappearing as if he wasn't there at all. The only reminder that he was here was the click of the door that seemingly echoed.


	11. Notice 3 and a fic

Sleeping Beauty

A/N: This is just something I wanted to post since I haven't posted in a while. This is sort of old. Also, something to show we aren't dead, just very busy with school. We both have finals, and I have the ACT this Saturday. I've also spent most of my time working on both my books. Message me on Tumblr or Twitter at Tyrant_iwa for Twitter and fortunatelylovelytyrant for Tumblr if you'd like to know more. Stay beautiful, my wonderful readers! WOSBE will come back.

Tugging on the reins, she looked up at the tower. Patting the horse's white coat, she slid off the steed, going forward to pull on the wrought iron handle. Having the door creak open, Sandy looked into the corridor leading to a set of stairs. Normally silence wouldn't be this off-putting, but the various bodies she saw peeking out of shadowed corners as she ascended the stairs convinced her otherwise.

This castle's been under a sleeping spell for at least twenty years, or at least that's what the old man told her. Finally reaching the top, an almost tired smile lit up the princess' face at meeting a large door. She wasn't here for money or even the prince, she heard he caused a lot of trouble, but her mother wouldn't let up about this over pompous duke asking for her hand in marriage. So, maybe she could get out of it.

Nonetheless, she grabbed the handle on the sagging door and pulled it open. The overbearing smell of herbs and flowers brought her attention to the man lying on the bed.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked herself. "Normally by now he'd be a walking skeleton."

Crossing the room, she peered down at Shadow, noticing the frown his lips were turned down in. None of this makes sense, or so she thought as it appeared his frown grew deeper.

"It's now or never." She muttered, leaning towards the prince.

It really wasn't a mind-blowing, earth-shattering kiss. It was a simple peck, but apparently, it was enough to rouse the prince.

"You suck." He whispered, causing her to skitter away from him.

Then it really sunk in.

"That's the first thing you say. It ain't no wonder why this place was under a spell fer twenty years." She shot back, watching the prince sit up.

Red eyes looked around then finally settled on her again. He rushed towards her, grabbing her hand and patting it. An unnerving, at least to Sandy, smile brightened his features as he ignored the groans and questions of his palace members.

"Faker owes me fifty bucks." Shadow suddenly shouted, running out the door.

"What are ya talkin' about?" She said, running after him.

Shaking the cobalt hedgehog, he glanced at her, answering, "It was a stupid bet. But, thanks for waking me up, princess."


End file.
